


Du bist mir wichtig

by Feuchen



Category: Black Cat (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Eine kleine, fluffige Weihnachts-Fic
Relationships: Creed Diskenth/Train Heartnet
Kudos: 1





	Du bist mir wichtig

**Author's Note:**

> hatte letztes Jahr spontan mal wieder Lust dazu was zu schreiben ^///^

„Was machst du hier?“

Seine Augen öffneten sich, während er auf dem Sofa lag, seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und mit einem Seitenblick zu Sven sah.

Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass Sven ihn das fragte und dennoch konnte Train nicht anders, als ein bisschen beleidigt zu sein. „Was, freust du dich nicht, dass ich euch besuchen komme?“

Er drehte seinen Kopf ein Stück zur Seite und musterte Eve, die etwas in einer Tasche mit sich herumtrug, was sehr stark nach Weihnachtsdekoration aussah.

„Du hast dich fast ein Jahr nicht blicken lassen“, erwiderte Sven und ließ sich schließlich auf einen Sessel fallen, „und dann soll ich dir abnehmen, dass du uns einfach nur besuchen willst?“

„Ich dachte nur, unser Prinzesschen will vielleicht etwas mehr Gesellschaft an ihrem ersten, richtigen Weihnachtsfest“, entgegnete Train mit einem breiten Grinsen, drehte sich zu Eve um.

„Nein“, sagte Eve, ohne dabei irgendeine Emotion zu zeigen, auch, wenn sie sich kurz darauf in eine andere Richtung drehte.

„Warum bist du hier, Train?“, fragte Sven noch einmal nach und hob die Augenbraue über seinem freien Auge, „nicht, dass es nicht nett ist, dich mal wieder zu sehen.“

Einen Moment sah Train ihn von der Seite her an, bevor er sich ins Sitzen aufrichtete: „Hab was vor und dachte, ich besuche euch vorher.“

„Wie lange bist du hier?“, fragte Eve leise nach und drehte sich nun doch wieder zu ihm um.

„Hmm“, gab Train mit einem gedankenverlorenen Blick von sich, blickte zu ihr, „vermutlich bis zum vierundzwanzigsten Dezember?“

„Dann bist du Weihnachten gar nicht hier?“, stellte Eve die Frage und wirkte für einen Moment enttäuscht, zumindest, wenn Train sie richtig deutete.

„Wolltest du doch mit mir feiern, Prinzesschen?“, fragte er schmunzelnd nach.

Eve machte nur ein schmollendes Gesicht und drehte sich dann ab. „Nein.“

„Warum bis zum vierundzwanzigsten, Train?“, fragte Sven nun nach und sah nur für einen kurzen Moment zu Eve.

Train zuckte mit den Schultern, lehnte sich gegen die Lehne des Sofas und streckte seine Arme darüber hinweg. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich euch nicht sage, was ich vorhabe.“

„Du solltest nicht sterben“, sagte Eve daraufhin, ohne jegliche Emotion weiterhin.

„Aww~ Prinzesschen macht sich Sorgen um mich“, entgegnete Train und lachte etwas, „keine Sorge, es ist nichts, was mich in Gefahr bringen würde.“

Sven hob erneut seine Augenbraue und starrte Train an. „Warum machst du so ein Geheimnis daraus, wenn es scheinbar nichts mit unserem Job ... oder deiner früheren Tätigkeit bei Kronos ... oder irgendetwas in dieser Hinsicht zu tun hat?“

„Es würde euch nicht gefallen“, sagte Train nur und winkte kurz ab, „aber lasst uns nicht jetzt darüber sprechen.“

–*–

Die letzte Woche vor den Weihnachtstagen konnte Train geradezu sehen, wie sehr sich Eve darauf freute. Immerhin war es ihr erstes, richtiges Weihnachtsfest, das sie auch miterleben konnte und wo sie nicht nebenbei in Geschehnissen hingen, die verhinderten, dass sie ordentlich feiern konnten.

Es war nicht so, dass er nicht mit Sven und Eve feiern wollte, aber er wusste, dass es zumindest noch zu früh war.

Dieses Jahr hatte er einfach etwas vor, was ihm in diesem Moment wichtiger war.

Am Abend des vierundzwanzigsten Dezembers schlich er sich durch die reichlich geschmückte Wohnung und umfasste schließlich die Türklinke, um die Wohnungstür zu öffnen.

„Du meintest das also wirklich so?“, wurde er von Sven unterbrochen, worauf Train sich zu seinem Partner umdrehte.

„Ja“, sagte er knapp und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wohin willst du wirklich gehen?“, fragte Sven nach und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust, „Eve freut sich immerhin darauf und du bist einer der Gründe, dass sie das jetzt genießen kann.“

Train seufzte und lehnte sich dann gegen den Türrahmen, nachdem er die Tür aufgezogen hatte, ließ etwas von dem abendlichen, kalten Wind zu ihm wehen. „Du hast sie gerettet, oder?“

„Du hast sie damals verschont“, erwiderte Sven und seufzte, strich sich durch seine Haare, „ich denke, sie wünscht sich, dass du hier bist.“

„Es gibt jemanden, den ich vorher besuchen muss“, sagte Train mit einem knappen Lächeln, „sorry, aber das ist wichtiger als Weihnachten.“

„Wichtiger als mit uns Weihnachten zu feiern?“, entgegnete Sven und wirkte ein wenig wütend, „wenn du uns schon einen so überraschenden Besuch abstattest.“

„Sag mir, Sven“, fing Train an und sah an ihm vorbei ins Innere der Wohnung, in der Eve in ihrem eigenen Zimmer vermutlich friedlich schlief, „würde sie es akzeptieren, wenn wir zu viert feiern? Mit jemandem von _früher_?“

Eine Weile starrte Sven ihn an, schüttelte dann ungläubig den Kopf. „Was hat das damit zu tun?“

„Was, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich zu Creed fahre“, erwiderte Train und blickte Sven geradewegs entgegen.

„Was?“, entgegnete Sven ein wenig zu geschockt, schüttelte erneut den Kopf, „er wollte dich – uns – töten!“

„Du weißt nicht alles über _uns_ “, sagte Train und zuckte mit den Schultern, drehte sich dann um, um zu gehen, „wir sehen uns.“

Er wartete nicht einmal ab, ob Sven ihm noch etwas darauf erwiderte, sondern machte sich einfach nur auf den Weg. Er hatte vorher bereits ausfindig gemacht, wo sein ehemaliger Partner inzwischen lebte.

Kurz dachte Train darüber nach, was vor einem guten Jahr gewesen war, nachdem er Sven und Eve alleine gelassen hatte und was er von seinem ehemaligen Partner zu seinem Geburtstag bekommen hatte.

Vielleicht hätte er früher, als sie noch bei Kronos gewesen waren, besser einsehen müssen, was er wirklich für ihn empfand. Aber innerhalb der Organisation war es keine gute Idee, Gefühle für jemanden zu haben.

Irgendwann hatte er vermutlich nicht einmal mehr realisiert, dass so etwas existieren konnte, weil er nur noch für das Töten lebte. Vielleicht hätte er sonst eher gemerkt, wie sein ehemaliger Partner ihn angesehen hatte.

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als er das Grundstück erreichte. Für wenige Sekunden überlegte er, bevor er sich auf das Dach bewegte und von dort aus nach dem Balkon Ausschau hielt, welcher zu dem Zimmer seines ehemaligen Partners gehörte.

Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er richtig in der Annahme war, dass er Creed dort noch wach vorfand. Sie waren immerhin beide eher Nachtmenschen.

Kurz klopfte er gegen die Scheibe der Balkontür, grinste leicht und wartete, bis sein ehemaliger Partner auf ihn zukam und die Tür mit einem überraschten Ausdruck in den Augen öffnete.

„Train? Was ... machst du hier?“, fragte er kurz darauf nach, die Verwirrung war deutlich in seinen Augen zu erkennen.

„Mich für dein Geburtstagsgeschenk revanchieren“, erwiderte Train, trat einen Schritt vor und beugte sich zu seinem ehemaligen Partner, bevor er ihn einfach küsste, „herzlichen Glückwunsch.“

„Wa–Train?“, fing Creed an, schüttelte den Kopf und blinzelte einen längeren Moment einfach nur zu ihm.

Kurz seufzte Train, bewegte sich in das Zimmer des anderen und schloss die Tür hinter sich, immerhin war es durchaus kalt draußen. „Ich habe die letzten Monate darüber nachgedacht und ich denke, ich empfinde ebenfalls etwas für dich.“

„Meinst du das ernst?“, fragte Creed nach, trat zu ihm und suchte etwas in Trains Augen, was ihn bestätigte, „und das hier ist kein Traum?“

„Ja, tue ich“, erwiderte Train ruhig daraufhin, „ich liebe dich.“ Danach ging er zu ihm und ließ seine Hand zu Creeds Wange gleiten: „Ich denke nicht, dass das hier ein Traum ist.“

„Ich liebe dich auch, Train“, entgegnete Creed und lehnte sich nun selbst so vor, dass er Train küssen konnte, „... schon viel zu lange.“


End file.
